<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gingerbread Disaster by accurst_writer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28246044">Gingerbread Disaster</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/accurst_writer/pseuds/accurst_writer'>accurst_writer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Again, F/M, Fluff, one slightly suggestive comment hence the T rating, they are both disasters and neither of them can bake, victor au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:15:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28246044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/accurst_writer/pseuds/accurst_writer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Victor AU. Cato decided to make some gingerbread. It didn't go well.<br/>Clato Christmas Week Day 2 - Baking</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cato/Clove (Hunger Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gingerbread Disaster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One day in the middle of winter, Clove got home late from supervising fights at the Academy to find her and Cato’s Victor’s Village house in a state of chaos.<br/>
There was something tracked into the carpet, a distinct smell of burning filling the air, and Cato was nowhere to be seen, which meant he was probably at the source. </p><p>Carefully stepping around whatever was stuck to the carpet, Clove made her way to the kitchen, the burning smell getting stronger every step she took. When she opened the door, she almost burst out laughing at the sight that greeted her. </p><p>Her husband, her lovely, dumbass, husband was standing by the kitchen counter, with flour in his hair, just staring at the pan on the stovetop. Which was on fire.<br/>
“Cato... what did you do?”<br/>
He jumped and turned, somewhat guiltily shifting his body to try and block the flaming pan from her view.<br/>
“Umm... gingerbread” He muttered, quietly. Clove laughed. She couldn’t help it. The entire scene was too funny. Cato looked so guilty, the kitchen was a mess, and the pan on fire just added to it. </p><p>After a few minutes of her laugher, Cato had had enough. He walked across the kitchen and put a hand on each of her shoulders, pinning her against the door. “If you’re quite done laughing, you’re gonna tell me how to fix this mess.”<br/>
With tears in her eyes from laughing so hard, Clove tried to pull herself together. And then she looked at his face, so earnest yet so covered in flour, and burst into another fit of giggles. </p><p>“Okay, okay- ha- okay, sorry. You just look so stupid with that much flour on you.”<br/>
He rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his hair, which did nothing to help the situation. Clove bit her lip in an attempt to not offend him any further.<br/>
“Honestly, Cato, other than telling you to throw away whatever the fuck is in that pan on the stove, I don’t know how to help. I can’t bake.” </p><p>Cato sank down onto the table in defeat. “How can you not bake? You do all the cooking!”<br/>
Clove shrugged. “I only do the cooking because it involves knives. There’s not really any knives in baking.”</p><p>It was Cato’s turn to laugh.<br/>
“Seriously? That’s why you do the cooking?”<br/>
Clove nodded, jumping up to sit on the table next to him.<br/>
“What’s the substance you’ve tracked into the carpet in the front corridor, by the way?”</p><p>Cato gestured to a shattered bowl of gingerbread filling. “The bowl sort of exploded when I was stirring. And the rest of it is in that pan.”<br/>
Clove shook her head and walked over to the offending pan, carefully picking it up and dumping it in the sink. She turned the tap on. “What do you say we clean up here, then go for a walk to the bakery and buy some?”</p><p>Cato nodded, sending another cloud of flour into the air from his hair. Clove bit back another chuckle. “When I said ‘clean up here’, I also meant you. Go take a shower, I’ll clean this.”<br/>
Cato grinned and picked up the almost empty bag of flour before tipping the remainder of it over Clove’s head and rubbing it into her hair. </p><p>“Oh whoops. Looks like you’ll have to join me.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>